


Of Starks and Stripes and Royal Poptarts

by eiirene, thisissirius



Series: Royal Central [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Articles, Digital Art, Interviews, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiirene/pseuds/eiirene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KING OF ASGARD just offered me a poptart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Starks and Stripes and Royal Poptarts

**Author's Note:**

> this time we would both love to blame thor. THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT. ;_;
> 
> {perez is clickable for a larger version :))

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[](http://img265.imageshack.us/img265/9935/weddingperezfubak.jpg)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we will be adding text for those who can't see! enjoy :)


End file.
